Dora
by helen fisher
Summary: Dora has been raised in vampire mountain the only half witch, half vampire girl to exist.  She also happens to be Larten Crepsley's daughter.
1. Chapter 1

Dora

I own Dora, the rest belongs to the stupendous Darren Shan!

Dora had been left outside the entrance to vampire mountain when she was merely hours old. Larten Crepsley who carried her wrapped in his cape, straight to the Prince's, explained how he had found her. On closer inspection Dora had an envelope, change of clothes, nappies etc all in the basket she had been left in. The note read: 'Dear Larten, This is your daughter Dora, look after her because I cannot. She will age as a human until she is five then her half vampire blood will function and she will age one year for every five. Evanna.

On reading this out loud Larten's cheeks coloured. The Princes were so stunned they could not speak for several minutes. Then after much debating decided Dora should remain in Vampire Mountain, as she was half vampire. Larten didn't know how to feel – scared, happy?

This all happened seven years ago, now Dora was part of Vampire Mountain life and adored by all, especially the Princes's but most of all by her proud father. She was seven years old but still looked only five.

The main worry for Larten was that Dora would get lost in the many tunnels of the mountain and so he forbid her to go near them without his permission. Otherwise Dora knew all the halls and rooms better than any other vampire, this was mainly because she loved to run and explore.

Dora slid quietly off her bed not wanting to wake her dad, it was four in the morning and she knew nearly all the vampires slept soundly. Dora loved this time, she could run through the corridors and halls in her bed socks without being told off. Dora was off to visit one of her favourite people and the only other half vampire she knew….Darren. Dora found him studying maps, so ran up behind him hoping to scare him. At the very last minute when Dora was about to jump on him, Darren turned and scooped her up. 'Hows my little sister then?' laughed Darren (Darren had told Mr Crepsley that if Dora was his daughter, then that made him her brother much to Mr Crepsley's amusement). 'Darren lets go exploring outside before the sun goes down'. Darren knew Dora would persist but cut her off. I will have something to eat with you but I cannot take you through the tunnels without asking Larten's permission. Because the vampires adored Dora she was spoilt by everyone, and was a naturally happy but short tempered (like her dad), and very kind child.

After eating an early breakfast Darren headed back to his maps, leaving Dora alone to clear up their dishes. Dora always tidied up after herself, and had chores to do. Her main duty was to collect the used plates and jugs for washing. She had to do this in the evening (breakfast) and around midnight. After that Dora's time was her own. Dora still had an hour or two before she had to work so made her way to the games hall. No one was in the hall so Dora trained, nobody ever saw her as she leaped high up on the bars practising her balance (her Dad would freak if he found out). After an hour of hard work not only on the bars but also with knife throwing Dora went for a shower. After checking the showers were empty Dora quickly washed and changed.

Dora chatted to everyone as she cleared the plates in the dining hall. Mika ruffled her hair as she walked past so Dora stopped and gave him a hug (Dora always hugged Mika because it always made the normally sad looking vampire smile). When the early rush was over Dora plonked herself down next to Seba. 'Hi ya Grandad' said Dora. Seba loved being called Grandad and was extremely close to the girl and was very protective of her. 'Dora, what are your plans for the night?' enquired Seba. 'Actually I thought I could go outside tonight with you? Can we Grandad?' Seba smiled down at the young child, 'not today and in any case you would need to ask your dad'.

Dora continued with her chores then went off to find her Dad. On her way back to her room (and Lartens) Dora met Kurda. 'Hey Kurda, fancy sneaking off down the tunnels and outside with me?' Kurda was trying to shake his head and shhhh her at the same time. Dora turned around with a horrible feeling her Dad was behind her.

'Dora Evanna Crepsley come with me' yelled her Dad whilst pulling her along by her wrist. 'I was joking Dad, I wouldn't really go off without asking you, Dad, Dad' Dora gave up. Her Dad was not one to listen when he was mad, and judging by the look on his face he was livid. Larten took Dora into the kitchens and asked Jake (vampire in charge of the kitchen) if Dora could wash up everything for the next week. Which he was more than happy to agree with, after Larten clipped Dora round the head he turned around and left her in the huge kitchen with Jake grinning down at her. 'What did you do Dora?' chuckled Jake. 'I got caught asking Kurda to take me through the tunnels and outside, Dad freaked'.

Dora's week in the kitchen wasn't as bad as she first thought, Jake went easy on her and she took lots of breaks (when she knew her Dad wasn't around). Dora also got on with Jake really well and became good friends.

With her week in the kitchens behind her Dora's life got back to normal. Then one night a fairly new vampire's assistant came to the mountain called David. He didn't seem to like Dora very much and thought her beneath him. Dora had not really experienced rejection before, as all the vampires were kind to her. This made David very interesting to Dora and she couldn't help spying on him. She found he had a computer thingy, which Dora had only heard about, and nervously summoned up the courage to knock on his door. 'What do you want' snarled David angrily. 'Well I have never seen a computer before and wondered what they were like' whispered Dora shyly. David turned on her 'of cause you wouldn't you're a bleedin freak, you dress weird and act weird and you're a pain in the neck spying on me'. Dora wanted to cry but held her tears in 'what is wrong with how I dress?' whispered Dora. David looked smug then said 'let me show you how normal kids act and look who aren't freaks'. David opened up his laptop and showed her young girls in dresses playing games together and laughing. Dora stood with her eyes bulging as David showed her more. 'See you're just a freak of nature, half witch, half vampire, so now you know get lost and stop bugging me squirt' David laughed.

Dora ran out of David's room and found a quiet corner to compose herself and her feelings. David was right she was weird. Not only was she the only child, only girl and only half vampire girl she wore old vampire clothes that had been cut to fit her…. he was right she was a freak. Also half witch, this must mean her mum was a witch but why hadn't anyone told her before now?

Dora spent some time deciding what she should do, should she talk to her Dad about it? He was still upset about the 'tunnels' incident a few weeks ago. After a while Dora made a decision, she was going to find out about her mum and then go and visit her. She was seven not five and she was tougher than the vampires knew; now to find out about my mum thought Dora and Grandad would be just the person.

Dora knocked on Seba's door and he stood aside so Dora could come in, Seba noticed Dora had been crying. Dora climbed onto Seba's bed and when Seba sat beside her she hugged him. Seba sat and waited for Dora to speak and after sometime she asked 'Grandad do you know my mother the witch?'. Seba tried not to look shocked but whoever told Dora about her mother had better watch out when Larten found out. 'Yes I know your mother Dora although I have only met her twice'. 'Can you tell me about her Grandad, dad hasn't told me anything'. 'Well your mother is magical and some call her a witch but I don't believe that is the correct word to describe her powers, your mother always hated being called a witch. She has always been very kind to the vampire clan and she provided shelter and food for me when I was travelling'. 'Where does she live Grandad?' whispered Dora. Seba didn't want to say to much as he felt it was up to Larten to decide what he thought Dora should know but replied 'in a cave some 100 miles from here although I cant remember exactly where. Now Dora I feel you need to talk to your father about this, why don't you run and find him?' Dora thought for a moment then replied 'I think I will leave it for now I am going to bed anyway he's still a bit cross with me thanks Grandad bye'. With that Dora hopped off the bed and out of Seba's room.

On entering her room Dora ran up to Larten and hugged him 'I m goin ta bed Dad I m well tired'. Larten lifted Dora and hugged her tightly Dora its 'I am going to bed as I am very tired'. Now give me a kiss then I will tuck you in. 'Love you Dad' whispered Dora, 'and I you' replied Larten with a proud smile on his face. Larten told Dora a story until her eyes fluttered closed then Larten crept out of the bedroom closing the door quietly behind him.

When Larten entered the hall for a drink of blood Seba waved him over. Larten took his drink and sat next to his mentor giving him a quick hug around the shoulders. 'Larten I am concerned about Dora she came to see me today, has she spoken to you about her mother?' Larten looked rather shocked, no I have just put Dora to bed and waited till she fell asleep and she made no mention of her mother, what did she ask you?' Seba told him what had happened and Larten sat scratching his scar thoughtfully. 'Who has told Dora about her mother I will find out and then they will be sorry, I wish I had noticed she had been crying what sort of a Dad am I. Also no disrespect Seba but why did she not ask me about her mother?' 'Well Dora believes you are still a bit upset by the tunnel incident as she puts it and maybe she also thought it may upset you to speak of her mother'.

Larten desperately wanted to wake Dora up to speak with her but knew he would have to wait until sunset.

As neither Seba nor Larten knew whom Dora had been talking to and what else they had said (Larten intended to find out as soon as possible) there was nothing further he could do. Larten gently pushed Dora's fringe away from her eyes and he watched her sleeping then kissed her gently on the forehead before going to his coffin.

Larten woke and made his way to breakfast, spotting Dora collecting Mika's plate and then gently hugging him. Larten couldn't help but grin as he watched Dora chatting to everyone and making them all smile but saving hugs for the favoured few (Darren, Mika, Arrow and Paris). He watched as Darren grabbed her and plonked her on his lap and set about tickling her making the other princes laugh. When Dora had fought her way free and went about her duties Larten went to sit by Darren and the other princes. Larten asked Darren if he knew who had told Dora about her mother and he and the other prince's were very surprised and angry when they found out Dora had been crying. Larten asked them to not say anything and he would find out from Dora shortly, Darren offered to shove who ever had made Dora upset off the top of the mountain after pulling his arms and legs off (Larten couldn't help but smile at Darren's protectiveness over his sister and knew exactly how he felt),

Larten caught Dora's attention 'have you nearly finished Dora?' 'Hi Dad, yep just gotta take these back and then I m done'. Larten over looked Dora's grammar and said 'finish up and then come and sit by me, I wish to talk to you privately'. 'Ok Dad wont be a minute' then Dora rushed off. Knowing that her Dad was going to quiz her Dora knew what she was going to say and sat down next to her Dad as he put an arm around her. 'Dora I know you have been asking about your mother and please don't be cross at your Grandfather he was only concerned about you. Now tell me who has been talking to you and what they said' Larten asked sounding very serious.

'I overheard two vampires talking about me, I was just coming around the corner but when I heard my name I just stood still. I honestly don't know who they were but they said some unkind things, which I would rather not talk about'. Dora's voice went so quiet that Larten had to stain to hear and when Dora had finished he was furious. Darren was watching carefully and he could tell straight away that Larten was ready to kill. 'Tell me what they said Dora it is important' said Larten trying not to sound to stern. 'Its embarrassing Dad said Dora as tears welled up in her big green eyes'. Larten lifted her onto his lap and gently hugged her 'please tell me Dora I hate to see you upset'. Dora lowered her head and fiddled with her Dad's cape as she quietly spoke 'I am a bleeding freak, I m a half witch and half vampire who doesn't dress or act like normal girls, I m a weird freak of nature'. Dora's tears fell steadily down her cheeks as Larten hugged her tightly and whispered reassuring words into her ear telling her how much he loved her and how proud of her he was. Larten would truly love to find out who had said such cruel things for he was sure he would not be able to stop himself from killing them.

Larten didn't leave Dora's side and spent the night reassuring her and playing cards together. When she finally drifted off to sleep once more Larten found Darren with Seba and the other prince's and told them what had happened. 'Right said Darren lets find the sorry sons of b- and kill them'. 'Thank you Darren I had the same reaction earlier but now I have spent the night with Dora and she does not wish to speak about it further but this has upset her deeply. Maybe we could keep an eye out for her and make sure she doesn't get upset further over this'. All the prince's looked madder than when the vampanese had tried to attack the mountain and Mika said he would try and find out who had spoken so harshly about little Dora (who he adored).

As Dora lay in bed she went over her plan in her mind. First she would go through Darren's maps to see if he had one with her mothers cave on (which she would take). Then she would take some knives and food and make her way out of the mountain at sunrise if she could find away to sneak past the guards. With that decided Dora drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Dora Chapter 2

It had not escaped Dora's notice that everyone was being exceptionally nice especially Darren and the prince's. Dora's Dad and Grandad had one of Dora's hands each and were swinging her high up in the air as they walked towards her room. Larten lifted Dora into her bed and as Seba told Dora a story she slowly drifted off to sleep.

As Dora slept, Larten asked Seba how he thought Dora had been over the last few days. 'I think something is not quite right and I cannot put my finger on it. Since Dora has found out about her mother and been harshly spoken about she has been very distracted' murmured a worried Seba. 'I agree, she is not her usual self. Hopefully over time she will forget what she has heard, until then I will be keeping a watchful eye on her' whispered Larten so as not to wake Dora up. Larten and Seba left to talk in the halls whilst drinking blood, leaving Dora to sleep in the quiet room.

Later Dora waited until she was sure her Dad was asleep and then very quietly sneaked out; taking care to make sure no one was around. With one of her brother's and Kurda's maps, some blood, food and several daggers Dora was ready for her adventure. Dora had found away out of the mountain that was not guarded as the space was very small but Dora managed to squeeze through. Upon finding her way out of the mountain the bright sun left Dora temporarily blinded (she rarely ventured out of the mountain and when she did it was at night). The trees and flowers seemed so colourful as did the sky and fluffy looking clouds. Dora ambled along starring at everything and often stopping to examine flowers or insects. The birds singing and flying so high in the sky amazed little Dora as she started to skip along, so very happy to be out of the mountain and finally to be seeing her mother.

Jake walked over to Larten who was sat with Seba and the prince's. 'Is Dora feeling alright' enquired Jake. This surprised Larten who replied 'Yes, why do you ask?'

'Well she has not been in to clear the dishes today, I thought perhaps she had over slept or was ill?' Jake said worriedly. 'I will find her, and bring her to you perhaps she has been distracted' with that Larten asked Darren to help find her. 'We will all search and meet back here' Mika commanded.

It did not take long for everyone to meet back in the hall. Darren and Kurda were the only ones with news 'I have picked up Dora's scent, it leads through the tunnels. Unfortunately the tunnel narrows so much that I was unable to follow it all the way, I can only hope that Dora has made it safely out the other side' sighed Darren. 'Well that ties in with the fact that someone has been through my maps' replied Kurda. 'Right I will find her and bring her back' growled Larten worriedly.

Darren was trying to hide his concern saying 'as her brother I will go with you but we must wait till sunset Larten, until then we will have to hope Dora is being careful'.

After further discussion Seba also decided to go with them. Mika would only agree to stay behind as long as he was informed straight away of Dora's return to the mountain.

As the sun slowly started to descend in the sky, Dora thought she must surely of walked at least 50 miles (half way) to her mothers cave. Dora knew she must find somewhere to sleep shortly. Taking a small path that led into a thick wooded area, Dora turned around to find herself staring into the eyes of a half vampire.

'What the hell are you doing here brat' yelled David, pushing Dora over and standing with his foot on her stomach. Dora hated this boy who thought so little of her and suddenly decided to fight back. Grabbing David's ankle she whipped his foot off her and then leapt to the floor tossing David backwards. Once he had landed on his back Dora jumped on him and started throwing punches at his face. Although Dora would one day make an excellent fighter she was only seven and still looked five. David quickly fought back and viciously attacked her leaving Dora with several broken limbs and lacerations. 'Why are you following me freak, haven't you done enough to me already' shouted David into Dora's face. 'I I I d d don't understand I I haven't done a a anything to you' stuttered Dora. 'Ha that's what you think, my sire told me I had to flee as Mika is tracking down the vampire who offended you, the word is he will kill when he finds out. No doubt you have told somebody about what I said and who I am you little weirdo'.

Dora was not surprised that Mika was trying to find who had been so rude to her. Even so Dora had not said it was David and had gone out of her way to make it sound like two adult vampires. After she explained this David suddenly felt rather guilty 'let me help you, I am sorry I was angry I just cant seem to control my temper. If you are not following me, why are you here'. Although Dora was in immense pain she explained 'since you told me what I am I have been planning to sneak away to find my mum. I left vampire mountain at sunrise so I think I must of travelled at least 50 miles by now which means I must be nearly halfway there'. David roared out laughing 'you have only covered 30 miles at the most with your little legs it probably seemed like more. If you have run away then your father will be here soon, he will be following your scent. I am off, I don't want to be here when he turns up'. Dora groaned 'I hoped to be far enough away that he couldn't catch me what shall I do'. 'I would stay quiet, don't say anything about visiting your mum just say you wanted an adventure. When you have made better plans try again, but somehow you need to travel to your mums cave in one day, or believe me when I say that your Dad will catch you'. David shot into the forest and made his way to a large stream, jumping in he swam downstream. Swimming as fast as he could David let the current drag him far away from the slopes of vampire mountain.

Dora had the map to her mothers cave in her bag and no doubt her dad would find it. She quickly put it in two plastic bags to be safe and with the last of her strength managed to lift a large rock and hide it underneath. With her energy spent Dora could only roll away from the rock taking one last look around so she would be able to remember where she had hidden it. With the sunset in the sky Dora lay on her tummy covered in blood and dirt and waited for her father to turn up.

Within five minutes Dora heard just before she felt her Dad rushing to her side. 'Dora, oh god what has happened' cried Larten. Seba and Darren gently turned Dora over as Larten look into her tear filled eyes. With shaking hands Larten quickly realised Dora had a broken right leg in two places plus many scrapes including a large one across her stomach. Dora was holding her tummy and Darren had to force Dora's hands away as Larten gently healed it. Seba attended to the many smaller cuts leaving Dora covered in bruises. Seba had taken the opportunity to bring bandages whilst waiting for the sun to set and gently said 'Dora I think we need to get you back to the mountain to set your breaks so for now I will lightly bandage it, I will try and be gentle'. The day had finally got too much for Dora and as Seba gently wrapped her leg she closed her eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Dora woke up and cried out as Larten gently lifted her up 'sorry Dad, I m really sorry' Dora said as Larten breathed over her and knocked her out.

Larten flitted back up the mountain (Darren being a prince had given his approval) and within an hour Dora had her leg set and woke up to find Larten, Darren, Seba and Mika looking down at her.

Dora decided that David's advice to not say anything might be a good idea. So as Larten quizzed her Dora kept her lips firmly together and with a determined look on her face stayed quiet. They all took turns trying to get answers until Dora fell asleep once more.

Larten carried Dora to their room and watched over her until she woke once more. 'Dora I know you wish to keep quiet about what has happened to you but know this, I will stay by your side until you tell me why you left the safety of the mountain'. Dora loved her dad but knew he meant what he said. 'I planned to leave because I wanted to see the sky and have an adventure. But I was going to come back again and I would of done (Dora looked down as she lied) but I met one of those horrible vampires who doesn't like me. He pushed me over and hit me so I fought back. He was a lot older and stronger than me. Then he left laughing at me, saying he was leaving to travel far away and to never return again.

'Dora I am sorry you got hurt, and maybe I should of allowed Darren to take you outside the mountain more in the daytime. But I am your Dad and you must never disobey me, you will have to work for 3 months in the kitchens as soon as you are able as punishment. You will also not be allowed to run wild any more, I will arrange lessons for you to keep you out of trouble from now on'. 'Dad no, I don't want ta do lessons or work in the kitchens. I wont leave the mountain again without your permission and I m sorry Dad please.' Dora shuffled to a sitting position and tried to lean over to climb on her Dad's lap. Larten lifted her gently and hugged her to him 'do you realise how worried I was about you; I found you were missing and because the sun was high in the sky I couldn't reach you. I felt so scared, Dora you must never do that to me again. As for this vampire that attacked you, if he has left as you say then he is fortunate but if he ever returns you must tell me straight away. Do you understand me Dora'. 'Yes Dad I am really, really, really sorry, I love you so much'. 'As I you Dora. Now let me carry you Mika has ordered me to bring you to him'. 'Dad, no I don't want to go. Can you tell Mika I am asleep or something please Dad' cried Dora. 'It is no good crying, Mika is a prince and he has ordered it. It was all I could do to stop him from coming to search for you. Now put your hands around my neck whilst a carry you'.

Mika quizzed Dora about the mystery vampire who attacked her, then also by Darren and Seba. When they had finished Seba decided that there was more to it than Dora was letting on.

After a month Dora had recovered, she hoped her Dad had forgotten about the three months she had to work in the kitchens but no such luck. Dora worked hard and when the three months was up her Dad had organised fighting lessons with Vancha. Surprisingly Dora enjoyed it especially when her Dad came to watch or joined in. Whilst sitting on the benches watching Dora train Seba sat quietly next to Larten and placed his arm around his shoulders. 'Larten I will be straight to the point, I do not believe Dora's story of what happened when she left vampire mountain. I think there is more to it than she is letting on'. Larten was not surprised and replied 'I agree, there is definitely more to it but Dora is very stubborn and private I hope to slowly find out more as time passes, until then I am not letting her out of my sight'. Seba laughed out loud, a rare occurance, which made Larten stare at him as Seba smiled and said 'I wonder where she gets her stubbornness from Larten?'

As Dora left the hall for a shower she saw something she never expected to see. David strolled in and looked away as Dora stared into his eyes. Now what is he doing here thought Dora?


	3. Chapter 3

Dora Chapter 3

I own Dora the rest belongs to the perfect Darren Shan

Dora decided that she would speak to David but to avoid looking suspicious she would approach him when the sun was up. Darren, David and Dora were the only half vampires in the mountain at the moment.

Dora woke early and creeped out of her room, glancing over her shoulder to check her dad was still asleep. She made her way to the hall of sports and it was no surprise to find David balancing on the beams. 'Fancy a go against me titch' shouted David to Dora. Dora smiled widely she had practiced balancing on the high beams for many years now and was fairly confident. 'I will fight you but first I need to speak with you'. David raised an eyebrow 'what is it, have you told anyone about me? If you have I will have to leave or face Mika'. 'No, I do not wish for you to die' grinned Dora 'but I have been trying to think how I could travel a 100 miles in one day and I don't know how I can, will you help me?' David gave it some thought and then said 'I will fight with you and I will meet you by the entrance to the tunnels the same time tomorrow and we will try and think of a plan for you. But if the plan doesn't work then you must tell no one of my involvement is that a deal'. 'Yes, lets shake on it' after shaking hands Dora picked out her staff (the smallest one she could find which was still far to big for her). David laughed at Dora as she climbed onto the lower bars and he swiped at her. Dora being tiny ducked out of the way and leaped to the higher bars. After getting a few hits in Dora finally took a strike on the cheek and tumbled off the bars landing with a cracking sound as she hit the floor. Dora gasped and fought to keep her tears in. David quickly leaped down and picked Dora up and ran with her to the medical area. 'I will have to leave you outside and run for it said David, I hope you are not hurt to badly and I will see you tomorrow' with that David rushed off. Dora walked into the medical area and lay on a stretcher. She did not have to wait long before help arrived. It turned out Dora had broken two of her ribs and a small break in her cheek. The cut on her cheek was healed quickly but the bruising would remain for a while.

Dora thanked the medic and rushed off to the kitchen to have a word with Jake. After chatting to Jake, Dora talked him into having time off from clearing the plates and from telling her Dad about her face (hopefully he wouldn't see her ribs). Then Dora went to find somewhere to keep out of her dads way, knowing he could pick up her scent Dora walked around in circles before slipping into Seba's room knowing he would be in the stores for most of the day. Dora climbed onto Seba's bed and put her mind to how she could travel a 100 miles in a day.

Larten sat chewing on some stale bread casting his eye around the hall 'have you seen Dora this morning?' Larten asked Darren 'actually no I haven't, and she usually visits me before everyone else is up and she didn't today. I wonder where she is?' As Jake walked past Larten quizzed him 'where is Dora Jake has she been in yet?' 'Aahh well she came in nice and early but I thought I would let her have the day off today she always works so hard'. 'I appreciate the thought Jake but I prefer Dora to earn her stay in the mountain along with everyone else, I will find her and bring her to you' said Larten frowning. 'Oh come on Larten one day wont hurt her, let her enjoy it' laughed Darren. 'It is not that I mind her having a day off; it is that I need to know how she wishes to spend it. I will not have her getting tempted to explore the tunnels again or sneaking out of the mountain. I will go and search for her'.

Jake decided that he had better say something 'Larten you may wish to try the beams I believe Dora has been fighting on them'. 'Dora is not allowed on the beams, she knows this. What makes you think she has been fighting' Larten asked with a deep frown on his face. 'Well she looked rather sore and had a bashed in cheekbone; I believe the medics treated her this morning. I do not want to see Dora till tomorrow I promised she could have the day off and I meant it' with that Jake turned and walked away.

Darren and Larten both left to search the halls for Dora starting with the beams. Vanez was overseeing some of the fights and reported that he had not seen Dora but he had found some staffs left on the floor but it could have been from the previous day. Darren and Larten split up and when Seba stopped Larten to find out what he was doing Seba also started to search for Dora.

Larten checked in Seba's quarters having picked up Dora's scent which seemed to be all around the mountain but stronger at this point. As he walked in he saw Dora curled up on Seba's bed. Dora's head shot up as Larten approached and he was horrified to see her cheek. Larten pulled Dora off the bed to stand in front of him and she let out a small cry as he lifted her up. Gently putting Dora down he knelt down to talk to her. 'Well' was all he said but Dora knew she was in trouble. 'I don't have to clear plates because Jake gave me the day off, I was messing around on the low beams before anyone was up and I dropped the staff and went to catch it but fell to the ground. Sorry Dad, really, really sorry. Dora leaned into her Dad as he gently held her to examine her injuries. 'I hope this has taught you not to go on the beams unsupervised your ribs will take several weeks to recover after that you are washing up for a month'. 'Ok Dad, sorry' Dora started to cry and Larten realised how young she was and gently carried her out of Seba's room and back to their own. Larten left Dora to find Darren and Seba and tell them what happened.

'She is young with no one her own age around her, she is bound to get bored and when a child is bored trouble follows' said Seba. 'Because she is so young I only said a month and not three months washing up, but I will speak to her further about this'. Larten checked Dora's injuries and after two weeks she started in the kitchens. Whilst washing up Dora thought about David, they had actually become good friends and met every morning for an hour before anyone else awoke. David had come up with a plan to travel the 100 miles, to paddle down the small river letting the current take you along. Also Dora's scent would be very hard to follow in water. It was a brilliant idea but they didn't have a boat, so they had been trying to solve that problem when Dora had an idea. They would sneak down the tunnel Dora escaped from last time and she could fit through the small tunnel, which opened out into a cave before opening onto the side of the mountain (although David could just about manage it with a squeeze being a young half vampire). They would carry wood down and build a small canoe type boat then when it was ready they would sneak blood, food etc down there as well put it in the boat then carry the boat as quickly as possible back to the rock with the map hidden underneath. David had decided to go with Dora, he had grown fond of her and could not let her travel on her own. Also if she had any hope of making it she needed him to help paddle.

Timing according to David was the crucial thing. With the festival approaching Dora and David decided the first night Dora would enjoy herself, the second night she would go to bed early and then on the third night when everyone got drunk and Larten got back to his bed they would set off (once David had checked he had passed out). If they left before the sun came up they would have several extra hours and all day before Larten woke up hopefully late. They could easily make it if all went to plan.

Everything was ready, Dora worked hard and stayed out of trouble. The small canoe type boat was built and was very light (although they hadn't tested it) and lay just inside the cave ready to be carried out and had slowly been filled with a few essentials.

The first night of the festival arrived and Dora was going to sneak a drink, David thought Larten was suspicious that she had been so well behaved. Dora had to stay in her room when the festival was on as Larten feared she would be crushed with all the fighting and drinking going on. But before the festival started Larten caught Dora drinking ale from a very large jar and she appeared to have drunk a large quantity. Larten could not believe it Dora was standing on the table singing and dancing then just before she saw Larten she started to sway. Larten flitted to the table as she passed out and fell forwards. Larten caught her in his arms just as Mika stood up and said the festival had started. Larten pushed his way back to his and Dora's room carrying her over his shoulder making the other vampires laugh as they realised Dora was passed out drunk.

Larten put Dora in her pyjamas and tucked her up in bed and grinned to himself, she was going to feel ill tomorrow. Larten went to the festival but didn't stay too long and soon went back to check on Dora who had fallen out of bed and was complaining that the room was spinning. Larten had no sympathy and started lecturing her on alcohol and how she should listen when he said not to do something but at some point just before the sunrise Larten and Dora fell asleep with Larten holding onto her to stop her falling out of bed again.


	4. Chapter 4

Dora Chapter four

I own Dora the rest belongs to the one and only Darren Shan

Dora woke up in her Dads arms with a headache worse than she thought would be possible. Jumping up Dora suddenly felt light headed and lay back down again holding onto her head. For the first time in many years Dora woke the same time as her Dad. 'How is your head Dora?' asked her Dad who was obviously trying not to laugh. 'Not good, I am sorry about drinking Dad, I was only going to have a sip but it tasted really nice and so I had a bit more then I don't remember a lot else'.

'Yes, well maybe I should of warned you about drinking alcohol. Not only does it make full vampires lose their senses it is much worse for young half vampires. Needless to say you are not allowed to drink alcohol until you are older'. 'Yes Dad, don't worry I will never ever drink again'. Larten sat up watching Dora getting up with her head hung down and her eyes all blurry and couldn't help but laugh at her. Dora hated being laughed at and raised her head just far enough to glare at her Dad, which of course made him laugh all the more. Dora didn't have to work whilst the festival was on so decided she would stay in her room and do some drawing. Dora's pictures were improving and whenever she could get hold of some paper found drawing her favourite thing to do.

Larten started to enjoy the festival, knowing Dora was happy drawing or sleeping in their room helped him to relax. He checked on her at various times on the second night of the festival but found her happily drawing away. The last night of the festival arrived and Dora told her dad to stop worrying about her and to have some fun. All she was going to do was draw and sleep, with this Larten went off to the festival. He fought Gavner on the beams and won much to Gavner's annoyance then he sat drinking with Darren. Once Darren was passed out on the table in front of him Larten hitched him over his shoulder and carried him to his bunk. After making sure Darren was ok he popped into his room and found Dora fast asleep in bed. Larten decided to enjoy the festival more and went back to drink a barrel of beer. Finally Larten's head hit his pillow a few hours before sunrise. David was up and ready and poked his head around the corner of Larten and Dora's room. Dora was ready as well so David sneaked in and checked on Larten. Dora had made a small lump in her bed so if her Dad should awake would think she was still asleep. With that David and Dora quickly and quietly ran out of the mountain through her small tunnel with their small canoe over David's shoulder.

When the sunrose David and Dora had made good progress and by mid day had found the rock with the map underneath. 'Finally lets stop for a quick rest and bite to eat then we can make our way by canoe' sighed David. He stretched then reached into his pocket for some bread, which he shared with Dora along with some water. David took charge again 'right that is enough rest lets get going'. David and Dora managed to get into the canoe safely and started to paddle. Dora had this sudden thought 'David can you swim?' 'Yes of course I learnt before I was made vampire, hang on can you?' queried David. 'Actually no, I have spent all my life in the mountain. There is no need to learn to swim in a mountain'.

David was not happy this was something he had not thought about and yet he and Dora had spent so long planning this adventure. 'We will paddle close to the riverbank; the water is shallower there. If you fall in kick your legs and I will rescue you. Dora was a little happier but was just so excited to be out of the mountain and at last putting their plan into action.

They made good time, the river seemed to be getting wider and faster and according to the map they would soon need to start walking for a little while. As they turned a bend in the river the canoe was swept out to the middle of the river and was getting hard to control. 'Hang on shouted David we are about to hit some rapids, why didn't someone put these rapids on the map its madness. Please Dora hold on tight whilst I try and get us to the side' yelled David. The canoe started to fall apart as it hit several rocks and swept David and Dora into the river. 'Dora, Dora where are you' shouted David. He swam and turned in circles but could not see her finally he ducked his head under water and caught sight of her. The water was freezing but David grabbed Dora and pulled her to the bank, then quickly pulled her up before he collapsed on top of her.

The rocks had shredded David and Dora and they lay on the side of the bank with blood spreading around them. With their wet clothes sticking to them they fell into a deep sleep as the cold wind nipped around their frozen bodies.

Larten had woken before sunset and went in search of Dora, his head was slightly throbbing but he'd had far, far worse. Larten met Darren and they soon picked up Dora's scent with someone else's heading out of the mountain. Larten was furious, how would she dare do something like this after she promised not to leave the mountain again. Darren couldn't believe Dora would be that stupid or was it brave to disobey Larten. But his main concern was that she was safe.

Larten and Darren headed out as soon as the sunset (telling Seba before leaving what they were doing). It did not take long to follow the trail to the river and then they realised it stopped at the riverbank. Darren swam to the other side and then they both headed down river on opposite sides of the bank scanning the area as they went. Darren kept looking across at Larten who looked more worried than Darren had ever seen him. When they reached the rapids Larten cried out to Darren as he saw Dora and a young man out cold on the riverbank. Darren swam back across to Larten's side and gently lifted the boy off Dora. Darren checked Dora over, as Larten appeared to be in shock. 'She is alive but barely, quickly lets start a fire and get her warmed up' ordered Darren. Larten had the fire going in a matter of minutes then pulled Dora's wet clothes off and wrapped her up in his cape. Larten sat as near to the fire as possible as he and Darren rubbed her hands and feet. Larten then examined the bump on Dora's head and quickly healed her cuts. Dora warmed up slowly then Darren went to help the boy.

As soon as they were both warmed up they flitted back to the mountain just in time before the sunrose once again. Dora awoke to find herself in the hospital wing of the mountain lying next to Larten. He had fallen asleep holding onto her tightly. She looked around and saw David sitting on the side of his bed and looking around. 'I am going back to my room' said David 'before all hell breaks loose around here'. Dora knew he was probably going to keep his head down or make another run for it out of the mountain before the vampires woke up (and she didn't blame him either). 'Good luck David, I will take the blame for this so please do not worry' whispered Dora. David nodded and left very swiftly, turning at the door to wave to Dora. 'You will see me again Dora, I think we will be life long friends you and I'. Dora smiled at him then froze as Larten started to stir and David ran from the room as fast as his legs would take him.

Dora wrapped her arms around her Dad's neck and buried her head hoping to somehow hide from his glare, which Dora knew would be one full of disappointment in her.

'Dora', 'Dora' said Larten in a deadly whisper 'look at me Dora'. Dora just hung on harder as her Dad wrestled her arms from around his neck and pulled Dora into a sitting position in front of him. 'How do you feel Dora' asked her Dad in such a gentle tone that Dora met his eyes and shivered at the look of disappointment she saw in them. 'I am fine Dad'it would do no good. Instead she wrapped her arms around her Dad in a giant hug. Her Dad sighed, and pulled Dora's arms away and grabbed her chin as she tried to hide her face under his arm. 'We will go to our room, I think we need to talk in private don't you?' Larten then picked Dora up and carried her to their room, not once looking at her. When they entered their room Larten put Dora on her bed then pulled a chair up to her so he had her undivided attention. 'Start at the beginning Dora but do not think you can get away without telling me the whole story'.

Dora looked into her Dads eyes and decided to do just that, on one condition 'Dad I will tell you everything on one condition' said Dora whilst chewing her bottom lip. 'I do not believe you are in any position to try and make a deal Dora Crepsley, but out of curiosity what is this condition you refer to?' Replied Larten with his eyes never leaving Dora's face. 'I want you to promise not to tell anyone else about David's involvement or hurt him, do you promise Dad?' After much thought Larten agreed only because he wanted to hear the whole truth 'I promise as long as you tell me everything Dora.'

Dora told Larten about spying on David, his computer, and what he had said, the fight on the bars and how they had become friends. Also how he had saved her life in the river and had only gone with her so she didn't get into any trouble. When Dora started Larten's face looked furious but by the end he had calmed a little. 'You mean to say you have been trying to visit your mother all this time, why didn't you tell me I would of understood' Larten said looking rather hurt. 'I thought you and mum must of hated each other otherwise you would be together. You don't even talk about her, unless it's because of me that you're not together? Is that the reason?' Tears started to roll down Dora's cheeks as she stood up and leant into her Dad's arms. 'Maybe if she met me she would get to like me and then we could be a family and all live together, I could go to school and meet other children and, and ..' hiccupped Dora unable to carry on anymore she buried herself in her Dad's cape holding him tightly.

'Dora, never think that your mother does not love you. She has a life, which is very different to ours which is full of danger. Because she loves you so much, she knew here is where you would be safest'. Larten could feel Dora's tears running down his shirt and held her tightly. 'As for us being a family, we always will be but not in the 'human' way. You will always have a mum and a dad, not forgetting a brother and grandfather. I will take you to see your mother, we will leave in a few weeks and she can tell you all about herself and her life. But know this Dora, you will never be able to play like a human girl but you have many more people who love you than any human child has. You have a mountain full of vampires who all love you. But I can do something about your clothes, perhaps we could go shopping before we meet your mother and you could get a haircut as well'.

Dora pulled back from her Dads embrace and starred with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open. 'I will get new clothes? But I never get new clothes and Seba always cuts my hair' said Dora in a shocked voice.

'Well I think its time for a change do you not think so Dora Evanna Crepsley?' grinned Larten. Dora was so happy, not only because she would see her mum but also she would be travelling with her Dad, who seemed to of forgiven her. Dora looked serious all of a sudden then looked into her Dad's eyes 'sorry about today, I was stupid Dad and it truly won't happen again'. Larten could see Dora meant what she said but replied 'because I understand why you did it I will let you off with extra washing up until we leave and you can clean our room as well as the princes and Seba's. I will also be having a word with your friend David, he will come to no harm but I wish to thank him for saving your life (and give him a stern talking to thought Larten)'.

Dora hugged her Dad once more then dragged him from their room, 'come on lets go and see Darren and tell him about visiting my mum, and can he come with us as well?' Pleaded Dora whilst grinning up at him. 'Let us ask your brother the prince if he would like to accompany us, I have a feeling he will jump at the chance'.

Dora and Larten walked off to find the young prince with Dora pulling impatiently on her dad's hand.


End file.
